


Family Business

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Chef came back with an idea that changes South Park





	1. Chapter 1

It was a particularly cold morning. Eric’s breath went up in a white cloud when he huffed, pushing his hands deep into his pockets and walking down to the bus stop. He knew it wasn’t late but still wanted to get there as fast as he could since the bus promised at least some warmth. The other three friends were already there and saw Eric waddling through the snow like a huge red and blue penguin. Kenny had faint dark circles around his eyes, Stan was yawning and honestly, Eric didn’t look too fresh either. The last had been a moved night for him after all. The only one who looked the same was Kyle who wasted no time before insulting Eric as a greeting “You finally appear fatass. Did you do your part of the assignment? I’m not failing this month’s homework again because you’re too lazy to lift your widescreen ass off your couch for once”

“Fuck you jew!” Eric glared at the other and lifted his shoulders trying to protect his neck from the cold “Keep talking like that and I’ll burn your stupid assignment and you’ll have to do it all over again with me and I’ll make sure you fucking fail the entire year”

“You do that and I’ll sew your stupid mouth shut so you can’t eat ever again” Kyle yelled back and then smirked “You could actually benefit from that” The ushanka wearing kid quirked his brows and looked up and down all over Eric “Wait, did you get even fatter Cartman?”

Eric looked down on himself. His belly certainly looked bigger and he didn’t remember feeling his jacket or pants this tight before “Maybe… Mom says I should go back to a fat camp but dad always shuts her up saying I’m growing up and need the energy. So there you have it soulless ginger fuckwad, I don’t care about your fat jokes anymore”

Kyle rolled his eyes and scoffed “Yeah, of all the guys your mother could have married it had to be the one who would give you an endless supply of food… I don’t care anyways, you’ll just die faster that way”

Stan and Kenny looked at each other with their usual ‘they’re at it again’ glance and took a step back waiting for the insults to turn into heavy yelling and maybe some pushing around until either the bus came or they would have to separate the other two while they fought in the ground. But the fight never came, instead Eric just smirked “You’re just jealous because I have the coolest dad in the whole world, who gives me all the food I want and the only thing I gotta do is let him suck the goo out of my dick every night” There was a glint in Eric’s eyes and his smile was the one he always used to describe a nice present or toy he had gotten.

“You what?” Kyle croaked his question as his jaw dropped. The other two were looking at Eric with wide eyes too.

“Yeah… Since they got married and Chef came to live with us, every day he makes me lay down or sit somewhere and he sucks my dick and balls until I shoot my goo and he drinks it all. He says he needs it to feel better, kinda like a medicine or something” Eric shrugged as he talked about it like he were just describing what he had for dinner last night “Sometimes he wants to put his wiener up my ass too and it fucking hurts like hell at first every time but it feels good after a while and he says that doing that will make me stronger and bigger like himself” The fat boy grinned wide “And the best part is that every time we do it there’s always something super good to eat the next day!” Eric then cocked his head to the side and looked puzzled “Hey jew… What’s with you now? You’re pale…”

The aforementioned jewish boy had his mouth open completely and was staring fixed at Eric. Stan moved closer to ask Kyle if he was okay but the ginger just plopped down to the snow.

Kyle didn’t wake up until they were already halfway down the road to school. The red haired boy was sitting next to Stan who looked worriedly at him “What… Where am I?”

“You fainted or something and we didn’t know what to do so we brought you to the bus” Stan sounded really concerned “Maybe you could go to the nurse when we reach the school… Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I think so” Kyle looked around still in a daze for a moment until he stared wide eyed at Stan “Dude wait! What Cartman said… Did I really hear that? Did you?” Stan nodded looking a bit sheepish “So it’s true?!”

“Of course it’s true Kahl. Only jews would lie when they talk about food” Eric was kneeling in the seat ahead of the other too.

“Then you really…” Kyle looked horrified and angry and about to faint again until he focused on the anger “How can you speak so calm about being fucking molested Cartman? I know you’re fucked up but we’re talking about your adoptive father, Chef who we all admired, raping you every day?!!”

“You’re such a fucktard Kahl” Eric snickered “Rape is what old ugly guys do to college girls in the back of an alley a night”

Kyle looked bewildered at Eric “You can’t be this stupid… Oh wait, yes you can” The ginger rubbed his face for a moment and took a deep breath “Okay let’s see… We should tell your mother. Maybe if she knows she could divorce Chef and stop this madness… I can’t believe Chef is doing something like this, even if it’s to you…”

“What the fuck?!!!! You’re not making my parents divorce you fucking jewrat asshole!!” Eric lunged forward to grab the front of Kyle’s coat and shake him. Stan quickly made Eric let go of his friend then while Kenny struggled to hold Eric back. The fat boy fought him for a moment and huffed while smirking “You wouldn’t gain anything with that anyways Kahl. Of course that mom knows about this. She helps sometimes”

Kyle chocked on his breath and had to cough a couple of times at that “She… Helps?”

“Yeah! She sometimes takes turns with dad to make me feel good for a long while without making me squirt so in the end I’ll have a lot of the white stuff to give them both” Eric had a cocky grin on his face “And when dad wants to put his dick in me sometimes mom lets me be inside her too so I’ll enjoy it more”

The green eyed boy went pale again and Stan shook him softly “Kyle, hey don’t faint again dude”

Kyle looked at him with eyes like plates “Stan… Are you hearing this too? Please tell me I’m just imagining all this…”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed “No Kyle… This is not your imagination”

“Wait… How can you be so calm about this?” Kyle asked frowning “I can understand Cartman because he has no concept of… Well, anything, but you? I can’t believe you’re not even at least a little surprised!”

Stan pursed his lips and looked around before taking a deep breath “I am… At least I am surprised that someone else is doing that…”

Kyle frowned a bit more puzzled at his friend and then gasped and covered his mouth in horror “No! Stan they’re doing this to you too?!!”

“I mean, not Chef and Cartman’s mom…” Stan looked to the side and blushed a little bit “At home… Well, some months ago my dad and some other guys threw a big party to welcome Chef back into the town…”

“Yeah, I remember that because mom and dad fought about it” Kyle said “Mom didn’t let him go because that night it was their anniversary”

Stan nodded “Well, after that, one night dad came back home really drunk, which wasn’t rare… But instead of crashing at the couch or something he came to my room and…” The black haired boy blushed even harder “When I woke up he was sucking me off. I tried to shake him off me but he pinned down my arms until I couldn’t hold it any longer and I… Came in his mouth…” Stan gulped and looked like he was doubting about continuing talking “The next morning dad told me we were going to do that every day from then on. Obviously I thought he had gone mad but he explained that he only did it because he really wanted to leave alcohol and be a better person, a better father for me and that my cum would help him do it”

“Stan…” Kyle looked like he was about to cry “I can’t believe something so horrible was happening to you… Why didn’t you tell me?”

The other boy shrugged and looked uncomfortable with his friend’s stare “Look, I thought it was crazy at first too okay? But… Dad made me promise I wouldn’t tell anyone. And I knew that if I told you then you would make everything you could to stop it…”

“So what? You don’t want it to stop?” Kyle scoffed in disbelief “Stan this is abuse we’re talking about, this is messed up and…”

“I fucking know okay?!” Stan exclaimed which made Kyle back away a bit looking both surprised and offended “I know it’s fucked up but you know what’s even more fucked up? The fact that life at home has never felt so good before all this started. This is the longest we’ve gone without mom yelling at dad every day because he’s drunk all the time or wasting our money in some stupid shit. I haven’t seen mom crying alone while doing the laundry and she thinks no one sees her anymore. Fuck Kyle! Even Shelly stopped beating me up since we did it for the first time!”

Kyle stared at his friend in silence for a while. His face trading emotions faster than a broken remote stuck on channel surfing. Then he finally gulped hard “So… Shelly too…?”

Stan looked away and nodded “And mom… At first it was just me and dad but now we all do it together…”

They all were so absorbed into their conversation that no one noticed they were at the school until the bus screeched stopping in front of the gates. Kyle got up and pushed his way past Stan running out of the bus “I need some air…”

Kyle avoided his friends through the whole morning. He couldn't concentrate in class of course, the things that had been said kept him from ever recovering from the shock. At lunch he was not present but later there was no way he could escape from facing the others at the bus. 

Stan, Eric and Kenny all saw how Kyle got into the bus and ran to the farthest seat in the back. Stan followed him worried and the other two did the same even if Eric had to drag out some kids that were occupying the seats normally reserved for the outcasts. 

For a long while nobody talked. Kyle Just looked out the window and seemed to ignore everyone around. Stan got fed up with it and finally huffed "Why are you acting like that? It's not like we did anything wrong" 

Kyle slowly turned his head to look at Stan raising an eyebrow "You're calling letting your father abuse you and your family not doing anything wrong?" the ginger was clearly seething. 

"You're always so uptight and stupid Kahl… Just because we get to have fun with our families when your mother is a huge bitch doesn't mean it's wrong" Eric scoffed again kneeling in the seat 

"Shut up you fat fuck!!!" Kyle shrieked and began to shiver in anger. But then he looked at Kenny and tried to talk in a calmer tone "Kenny dude, you gotta help me out here… You think this is messed up too right?" Kenny Just shrugged and Kyle's face turned desperate "But dude! What if this was happening to Karen!" Kenny mumbled something inside his parka "What you mean Karen likes it when you do it?" The blond again mumbled something in a matter of fact way, Kyle blinked puzzled "Yeah, I know you're always gentle with her… OH MY GOD!!! Kenny you too?!!" 

The whole bus had turned their heads to look at Kyle, even the driver which made them almost hit an oncoming truck. The swerve pushed everyone around and Kyle hit his head on the window. Stan reached out worried to Kyle but the ginger swatted his hand away angry. Stan frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose "Kyle, you're being an asshole now. Even if this whole thing was so horrible like you say, we would be victims right? Besides, yeah, we've been told that this is bad and all but dude… I still haven't seen anything bad coming out from it. On the contrary, things are going well at home and…" Stan blushed a bit" I do enjoy it…"

Kyle was breathing Hard and his face was red and he looked about to explode but suddenly he just opened his mouth and looked worried, almost pitying at Stan" Oh dude… I didn't know you were gay… Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What, Stan's a homo?" Eric asked surprised. 

"He's talking about how he likes to have sex with his father lardass. That makes him gay" Kyle snarled at the other. 

Eric laughed then "You're such a stupid jew… What we do with our parents is not sex. We're Just giving them what they need to be better right?" He looked at the others and his smile faded when Kyle Just looked angry, Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and Kenny snorted "No… You're all wrong…" Eric looked troubled now and sat back onto his seat not returning to the conversation. 

When they all got down from the bus Kyle ran away from them going to his house. Stan looked torn between angry and devastated and Kenny was trying to cheer him up. Eric instead Just walked with his head low not minding the others. The lights at his house were on already since the day was a bit dark even if it was early and when Eric got in he couldn't help but smile at the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. But soon his smile faded and he walked into the kitchen to find Chef and Liane cooking and looking happy. Eric sighed and sat on a chair

"Mom… What dad and you and me have been doing… Was it sex?" 

Both Chef and Liane were startled by the question and the brunette woman left what she was doing to walk closer to her son "We already told you poopsie… What we do is so that we all can be happier and healthier"

"Yeah but is it sex?" Eric looked worried now.

"Yes Eric, we have been doing sexual activities together… Are you concerned about it? You want it to stop?" Chef had also left the cooking and was now crouching besides Eric. 

The fat boy shook his head looking at the floor "No… It's fun and stuff but… If It's sex wouldn't that be weird? I mean, isn't sex meant to make babies?" Then Eric's eyes opened wide and he looked terrified at his Mother "Oh god! Did I make you a baby?" 

Liane chuckled and caressed her son's cheek "Well you did cum inside Last time we did it but don't worry, I've been taking pills for a long time already" 

"What kind of pills?" Eric asked puzzled but visibly calmer. 

"The ones I should have taken the night I met your father…" Liane scoffed. 

"Wait, so that means you would've wanted me to not be made that night?" The chubby kid asked angry now. 

"Well maybe not that night…" Liane sighed but then smiled "I do love you sweetums but having you when I was so young and in that way was an accident…"

Eric frowned and jumped off the chair knocking it down as he ran to his bedroom. Liane looked worried at that but Chef put a hand on her shoulder and smiled "I got this" He walked upstairs and opened the Door of Eric's room. The boy was curled up in his bed shaking a bit and sobbing. Chef sat beside him and rubbed his back softly "Hey… I know that it was shocking to hear that from your mother but I know that she really loves you" 

"Don't lie to me. Not you…" Eric's voice was broken and he kept sobbing "She didn't want me to be born…"

"Just because you were unexpected doesn't mean you're not loved" Chef talked softly "Your mother has worked hard to give you a good life, do you think she would do that if she didn't loved you?" Eric shrugged but stopped sobbing. Chef patted softly at Eric's side "Get up and come here" He walked to the window and Eric followed him sniffling. Chef wrapped an arm around Eric's shoulders and pointed outside "Do you see the mountains? They have been revered since the dawn of mankind as symbols of life and power…"

"What does that have to do with me?" 

"Well, do you know what the scientific name for a mountain is?" Eric shook his head and Chef smiled at him "Geographical accident…" Eric opened his eyes wide and he looked outside. Chef continued "So you see now, even unplanned things can be good"

"I'm like a mountain then?" Eric grinned wide. 

"Right now you're more of a hill… Short and wide and very round…" Chef laughed and Eric frowned at him but the man took off Eric's hat and ruffled his hair "But in time I'm sure you will be as tall and as majestic as a mountain indeed" 

Eric nodded and hugged his adoptive father "I'm so happy you're with us now" 

"I am too Eric" Chef hugged the boy back and then patted on his back "Now you should take a shower before dinner's ready. Do you want to do something special for today's time before bed?" 

Eric grabbed his chin in thought and smirked "Can we watch porn?" 

Chef laughed "What? You don't have enough with all that we do?" 

"I just want to see what’s all the fuzz about it…" Eric shrugged "Butters watched some once and he was never the same…"

The man scoffed "Maybe. But you gotta eat your broccoli to night" Eric rolled his eyes and walked out of his room to take a shower. 

The wet sounds of flesh slapping flesh accompanied by loud and frankly exaggerated moans filled the master bedroom. Eric was sitting at the middle of his mother’s bed with Liane and Chef at each side. The fat boy was looking at the screen fascinated until a door was opened in the movie and Eric widened his eyes in surprise “Holy shit! Is that you mom?!”

Liane chucked and nodded “Yes sweetie. I’ve made a lot of movies like these”

“Workout videos huh?” Eric asked sarcastically smirking at his mother.

She snickered again and shrugged “I didn’t want you to know what I was actually working at before. You were too little for me to explain all that and I wanted to protect you”

Eric shrugged and looked back at the screen “Everyone knew it already and they always told me about it… I never wanted to believe them but I kinda knew already” The small brunet furrowed his brows then “Wait, this movie looks fucking old but you look just like now”

“It’s not that old poopsie” Liane tickled his thigh just where the bathrobe he was wearing ended “This one is just around ten years old”

“You were making porn when I was a baby?” Eric shot a surprised look at his mother and then laughed “Fuck mom… That means I indirectly kissed everyone who appears there sucking your tits?”

Everyone laughed and Liane caressed Eric’s thigh “Does that bother you sweetums?”

Eric shook his head and smiled “Nah… It’s kinda cool actually. I kissed someone before anyone else in the class” Then he blushed a bit “And huh… It’s kinda hot too…”

“Oh really?” Liane asked smirking “Let’s see just how much…” She snaked her hand inside Eric’s robe, caressing his inner thigh until she reached his already hard little cock and squeezed it softly “You like watching mommy doing those things in the movie?”

The chubby kid nodded enthusiastically “Oh!! I wanna do that!” Eric pointed to the screen where the man in the movie was straddling Liane’s chest and rubbed his dick between her tits. The brunette woman smiled and undid Eric’s robe to then do the same with hers and laid on the bed facing the ceiling. Eric wasted no time and mounted his mother’s chest but she coughed when the air was taken from her lungs under Eric’s weight “Sorry…” Eric smiled apologetically and tried his best to open his stubby legs at the sides of his mother so he wouldn’t be smothering. Then Eric promptly grabbed Liane’s tits and pressed them together, sliding his cock in between and moaning in pleasure “Oh god… This feels so good…”

Chef, who until then had remained in silence just watching the other two, stood up and disrobed himself too before standing at the edge of the bed “Eric, would you like to show your mom what I’ve been teaching you these days?” Eric nodded grinning and without stopping his humping of Liane’s breasts he took Chef’s cock in his mouth and swallowed it quickly until he reached almost half of it and then slowly he took some more as his throat visibly expanded to accommodate such a huge intruder. He remained there for a couple of seconds and then let it go, gasping for air but looking proud of himself “Nicely done Eric! A couple more weeks and you might be able to take it whole” Chef looked down and smiled at Liane “He has your skills and it shows”

Liane chuckled and Eric began sucking on Chef’s cock again but taking just the head and a bit more now while his thrusts on his mother’s chest became quicker and stronger. Finally he shut his eyes hard and moaned around Chef’s cock as his cum shoot from between Liane’s tits and soaked her chest and throat. Eric let go of Chef and moved off his mother panting but smiling wide. Chef kneeled down and licked all the cum off Liane’s chest to then make out with her, sharing the boy’s seed.

“I want my fill too” Eric claimed and sat on the bed while playing with his mother’s pussy.

“We’ll have to work on your gluttony little man” Chef snickered but stood up and placed his cock near Eric’s lips that quickly enveloped the head and the chubby boy began sucking vigorously while his hand moved fast onto his mother pleasuring her. Both adults were moaning hard until Chef finally groaned and came down Eric’s throat who swallowed until the last drop. Then he kept fingering Liane until she too came loud and hard.

They all rested for a while until Liane said she had to take a shower and Chef walked Eric to his room and tucked him in, giving him a goodnight kiss and promising to cook something very nice just for him the next day at school.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	2. Chapter 2

-Kyle, I know this is weird and wrong for you but please don't do anything stupid about it. Can we at least talk about it tomorrow?-

Stan sent the text and sighed before getting into his house. He was really worried both for his friendship with Kyle and about the improvements at home vanishing suddenly. The boy went to his room and checked his phone hoping Kyle would at least reply but there was nothing from the red head. 

During dinner Stan looked quite abated and barely ate anything. His mother looked worried at him "Is there something wrong?" 

Stan looked at her and pursed his lips "Yeah… Kinda. I think there could be I guess…" The Black haired boy sighed and looked at his plate "Had an argument today about… What we do every night in here…"

Everyone else at the table looked nervously at each other "Stan! Did you tell someone else about it?! You knew you weren't supposed to!" Randy exclaimed. 

"I know I shouldn't have done that!" Stan said worried "And I only did it because I was surprised this was happening somewhere else too…"

"Who did you tell Stan?" Sharon tried to ask in a collected way. 

"Kyle… And Kenny and Cartman too I guess but Kyle was the only one surprised about it" The boy looked down to his plate. 

Both adults sighed in relief "It's not that bad if it was only them… Gerald already knows about this but maybe he hasn't yet told the rest of his family" Randy was smiling but frowned a bit then "But you gotta be careful Stan. I already told you some People would try to mess up with us if they knew about it" 

"I just never thought anyone else was doing this!" Stan looked at his parents "Wait, you knew?" 

"About the Cartmans and the McCormicks? Of course" Sharon nodded smiling a bit. 

"Stuart was there when we first started to talk about it" Randy added and then chuckled "And well, it was obviously gonna happen at your fat friend's house. After all, Chef was the genius who introduced all of us into the wonders of kid sex" 

Stan looked astounded at his parents "I thought this was just another bullshit you had made up and only went along with it because it was actually working…"

"It is very real Stan. A true miracle!" Randy smiled "If it weren't your mother would have never supported it, you know she's not stupid. Besides, how long it's been since I even touched a can of beer? And even your fights with Shelly have stopped right?" 

The two siblings looked at each other surprised now "You know about that? Shelly asked. 

"Of course I knew" Randy looked down now "I just ignored it because I was a shitty father" 

"But now that's not gonna happen again" Sharon put a hand over her husband's and smiled at Stan "Just be more careful about keeping this amongst the ones who understand it okay? Now you should take a shower and get ready at our room" 

The warm water felt nice against Stan's back and he certainly felt more relaxed about his situation. Still no text had come from Kyle but Stan was hopeful that like the many other times before, their disagreement would end soon and they would be back to being super best friends without further problems. 

His peace was disrupted though when the curtain was opened suddenly "Move turd" Shelly softly but firmly pushed Stan away and smiled getting under the water.

"What the fuck Shelly! Couldn't you wait until I was done?" Stan covered himself as best he could and averted his eyes from his sister. Even if they already had sex sometimes before he still felt bashful about it whenever he wasn't into it already. 

"It's freezing today and I wasn't gonna let you hog all the hot water asshole" Shelly half grunted while soaping herself up. Stan couldn't help but become hard at the sight of the water running down his sister's budding breasts. She looked down at him and smirked "Besides, dad told us to get ready…" Shelly pressed Stan against the wall and grabbed his dick stroking it softly. 

Stan gasped at the cold of the wall on his back and choked on a moan at the soft grasp on his cock. 

Shelly was practically pressing her body against him and Stan just let himself go, reaching with his mouth to suckle at one of her breasts while moving a hand up to caress her pussy. Shelly moaned hard and sped up her strokes but Stan was already panting and let go of her nipple "Wait! I'm not supposed to shoot without mom or dad there to take it"

The brunette girl let go of his cock then "Already?" She stroked his balls softly before pushing with her hand on Stan's shoulder until he was on his knees "Okay, but now it's your turn to edge me" 

Stan pushed her legs apart a bit and traced his tongue all over her pussy, pressing it softly when he reached her clit, making her moan and grab a fistful of his hair. The boy then opened her lips and licked all over inside her to then suckle gently on them. Stan put his thumb inside his sister and continued his licking on her lips and clit until she hardened her grip on him and finally pushed him away smirking down "You're not half bad at this turd…"

Stan smiled a bit and got up. They finished cleaning themselves and then walked out when they were ready, heading to their parent's bedroom. 

Sharon was already waiting on the bed when they arrived. She was naked and smiling at them. Stan climbed onto the bed and went directly to make out with her. He always found it easier and relaxing if he did that first to ease himself into it. Somehow doing it with just his father had never been a problem but when the women of the house started to join their activities Stan felt very shy at their presence. He was getting used to but it made him think a lot about what Kyle had said earlier. Maybe he was indeed gay, or at least he had an inclination towards guys indeed. Sharon made sure to make Stan feel comfortable always though and the easiest way to do it was to arouse him so as they were making out she went directly to fondle his balls and then to slowly jack him off while Stan squeezed and kneaded on one of her tits. Shelly wasted no time and went directly to eat out her mother's pussy. Unlike Stan, she had always been keen on doing everything in bed.

Sharon was moaning hard and loud when Randy came into the room "Started without me?" his tone was playful though and he moved to kneel behind Shelly, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her behind "Knock knock…"

Shelly snorted still suckling at her mother's clit and then looked hack to Randy "Come on in" Randy smirked and pushed his cock softly into her pussy. Shelly gasped and half moaned, half cried out before burying her head onto her mother's pussy again. 

By that point Stan had already moved up so Sharon could suck him off and was quickly getting close "Are we doing it quick tonight or are we supposed to last?" He was panting hard and visibly trying even harder not to cum. 

"It's not late but it is a school night and you have homework to do right?" Sharon asked licking at the tip of his cock. Stan nodded and she smiled "Quick then. Today's your father's turn…"

Stan nodded again and walked on the bed to stand over his Mother and sister, right in front of his father who was pounding Hard into Shelly. Randy smirked and took Stan's cock in his mouth while Sharon caressed the boy's ass and circled a finger all over his hole. Stan had to brace himself onto his father's head not to fall under the intensity of it all and finally came hard into Randy's mouth. 

Breathing hard, Stan moved away and sat on the bed beside his mother who was already cumming for the second time from Shelly's eating out. Randy stopped his humping then "Sharon, why don't you return Shelly the favor?" He pulled out and sat on the bed to then grab Shelly and lead her to sit on his lap penetrating her again but now her whole front was on display. Sharon laid on the bed with her head right in front of her daughter's pussy which was being again pounded by Randy and she started to lick all over them both. Shelly came immediately then but her parents kept going at her. Randy smiled to Stan "See son? Doesn't lesbo action look awesome?" Stan snorted and shook his head with a smile as his father was clearly reaching his orgasm and his cum was mixed with the juices from Shelly's second orgasm which Sharon drank whole. Randy pulled out a moment later and Shelly went to lie between Stan and their mother. 

"Are you feeling better now Stan?" Sharon asked. 

Stan nodded "Yeah, much. I'll go do that homework now though…" He climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself a bit before reaching his room. 

When he reached his phone Stan exhaled relieved and with a smile - Okay, we'll talk tomorrow- the short text was enough to lift Stan's worries, at least for the moment. 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
